


Those who are allergic to the sea

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Those who are allergic to the sea

Of his myriad allergies and ailments, one Rodney had grown out of was his reaction to salt water. When he was small, trips to the sea had left him with swimmer’s itch and a hatred of family vacations to places as desolate and stormy as his parents' marriage. By the time he reached Atlantis, his reaction had faded through knowledge of treatment (though the jumper crash did not help his fear). His allergy to emotional attachment took a lot longer but as with the jumper rescue, John Sheppard had a hand in his getting over it and growing to love both him and the sea.


End file.
